Time of the Essence
by My-Guardian-Angel
Summary: The Light has lost the war. To save everyone, Hermione goes back in time to the Marauders time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Time of the Essence**

Prologue

The smell of blood was thick in the summer air. The sound of pained screams surrounded the small figure kneeling down by the body of a dark-haired boy. She did not acknowledge the presents of others as she cried over her friend's dead body while she cried out for him to not leave her, knowing he was already gone. She did not feel the pain of her numerous wounds as her blood flowed and dampened the grass of the Hogwarts grounds. She just sat there, wishing to change all that had happened.

What had caused things to go so wrong? Things were not suppose to happen this way.

Why was Harry dead?

Why is The Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived dead?

Why was Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley dead?

Why did Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Jordan and many others have to die so young?

Why couldn't she have saved Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall Dumbledore, the rest of the Order?

She had fought along side Ron Weasley and Harry Potter since that fateful Halloween in their first year. When they should have been going through their seventh year, they instead had joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought against Voldemort. Yet that did not do any good. She had gone through so much; finding her parents brutally murdered in their living room, being captured and tortured by Death Eaters, watching as Ron, one of her best friends was killed 3 months ago.

Even after his death she still had hope that the Light would win the war. But that hope had remained because of the corpse lying in front of her.

What should she do?

What could she do?

When will the Death Eaters come back?

What will they do to those they know oppose the Dark Arts?

What will they do to her if they get theirs hands on her?

Was their anything worth fighting for anymore? Yes there was. She would stop these thoughts now.

"Oh, Harry, what do I do?"she asked out loud wishing he could answer her. She had to come up with a plan.

She heard movement behind her. Coming out of her daze, the sounds and smells hit her hard, making her gage. She saw Dobby come towards her, his hands covering a wound on his side, dragging something behind him.

"Dobby?"

"Miss, Dobby was told to come find you." said Dobby, his eyes darting around, afraid more Death eaters were near.

"What is it Dobby? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, wishing the house elf would leave her be.

"Dumbledore wishes to speak to Miss, and he asked Dobby to bring his portrait to Miss."As he said this, he picked the portrait he was dragging up, making the portrait displaying Dumbledore to face Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you need to fix this." Dumbledore spoke solemnly. His eyes not showing their usual twinkle.

"What can I do Professor? Everyone is dead, Voldemort is still gaining more followers than ever and I am all alone." Hermione cried, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why is it that there is no hope for the Light to be the victors in this war?"

"Because Harry is dead!"exclaimed Hermione."Without him, we can not kill Voldemort, meaning we can never win!"

"Why is it Miss Granger that Mr. Potter is the only one capable of killing Voldemort?"

Hermione was beginning to become frustrated. "Because of the Prophecy."

"I see, and what if the prophecy never was fulfilled in the beginning?"

She had no clue what Dumbledore was talking about, tried to amuse him stated, " Then anyone could destroy him."

"Precisely." Dumbledore exclaimed, his customary twinkle returning.

The Greatest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had and the Brightest Witch of the Century stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Hermione not knowing what to do any better than before this conversation. "What can I do?" she repeated. "The only way to have the Prophecy never fulfilled would be to go back in time over 16 years. That is impossible. And even if I could go back, no one would trust me enough to let me help and stopping the prophecy coming true would cause the war to continue."

"Miss Granger, there is a way to go back that far, further. In my office is a book titled '_Time of the Essence_'. This book holds the spell you will need to begin your mission. It is very important that no one knows from where you originally came from. I trust you know what precautions you must take. I believe the year you must go back to is 1976. You should also complete your education. You should go now, the Death Eaters will come back shortly. Remember Miss Granger, no one can know you are from the future. Good Luck."

"I will try not to disappoint you Professor Dumbledore. Goodbye." With that Hermione turned away and ran to the castle, ignoring the sun rising to the east, the squid making an appearance in the Lake, the bodies on the ground. She did not want to see who else was killed for what she now dubbed a pointless battle, that took the last of those she loved. She did not want to see the few survivors mourn over their lost ones. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had a job to do. She was going to stop this from every happening. With that thought in mind she ran, not paying attention to her aching limbs, or her wounds reopening. She could deal with her wounds later.

Before she reached the steps leading to the Entrance Hall, she heard a commotion behind her. Turning around she saw the Death Eaters had returned as Dumbledore had said. Realizing her time here was shorter then she first believed she turned around and continued running, faster then before.

Hermione ran through the great doors, into the the Entrance hall, up the stairs, down the second floor corridor to the Gargoyle statue, or what was left of it. It had pieces shattered off of it when it fell forward. She jumped over it and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, hearing running footsteps behind her. Once inside, Hermione closed and locked the door, ran to his bookshelf, quickly glancing over the spines till she found the book Dumbledore told her she needed. Pulling _'Time of the Essence_' from the shelf, Hermione searched the table of contents. 'Time Travel pages 123-129'. Turning to the directed pages she read what she needed to do. As she pulled out her wand she heard a 'thump' on the door. She ignored the her surroundings and recited, "Lost vicis est nunquam instituo iterum, "while thinking the year she wanted to go back to and where she wanted to arrive in that time. When the last word was said, Hermione was blinded by a bright blue light.


	2. Chapter 1

It felt as though she was being transported by a portkey, but ten times worse. A few moments later it all stopped and she was standing in a forest by a creak. The forest was near Godric Hollow. The forest consisted of mainly evergreens, but a few oaks grew in it. It had wide spaces between the trees, giving you a clear view of your surroundings. By the creak that was almost as wide as Hermione was tall was a rock, big enough to fit four people comfortable. Hermione found comfort here when Harry, Ron and her were hunting Horcruxes. She hoped she could find comfort in it now.

Hermione sat on the rock by the creak remembering Harry and Ron sitting there with her what seemed like years ago. That was before things turned for the worst.

_It was near October when they had found the clearing. The Golden Tri had first set up the tent. After they sat on the rock, deep in their own thoughts. Ron was the first to speak. "I wonder who owns this land?"_

_Harry and Hermione shared a look before looking over at Ron. "Planning on buying it Ron? I bet Luna would love living out here in the wilderness. She would have lots to do, warding the house against Nargles and other creatures that may do you harm." Harry said, chuckling at Ron's blush. "As a matter of fact, I was thinking along the same lines. It would be a nice place to live, lots of privacy. We wouldn't have to worry about muggles showing up, seeing us perform magic. Me and Luna could raise a big family here, host big family dinners too. Mom would be happy with that."_

"_That is a great idea Ron. Mrs. Weasley would love it. Though I bet you were highly considering yourself being able to play quidditch whenever you wanted, this area being so secluded from society. " Hermione replied with a wry smile, looking at her boys. Harry and Ron both had matured a lot since they began their hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry's green and Ron's blue eyes both shined with maturity that had never been there before. Those eyes had seen to much that should not have been seen by boys so young. _

"_Hell Yeah!!" Ron exclaimed making all three laugh loudly. _

There would not be anymore good times like that, where they would sit, just enjoy each others company, taking comfort just from each others presence. Hermione was the last of the Golden Trio.

Hermione flicked her wand, showing the date as Thursday June 26 1976. She had made it to the right time. Now she had to take care of her injuries. Hermione had learned all she could about healing when she was at Headquarters and the Burrow. She quickly healed her broken wrist, ribs, and other deep cuts. She decided to leave the minor cuts and bruises to heal on their own.

Hermione got up from her rock and decided to clean herself up before going to London to find a job. She repaired her robes and muggle clothes and washed her face and hair. Looking presentable she apparated to London.

Arriving in London, she picked up a newspaper, turning to see what help was needed. After selecting a few jobs that looked appealing, she turned to the weather, checking to see when the next full moon was. Hermione would have to figure out what to do during those nights.

have memory of when she became a werewolf


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you everyone who has reviewed.

**Time of the Essence**

Chapter 2

_Hermione was sitting with her parents in the living room, talking about the past. The Grangers did not want to think about their little girl going off to war, not finishing her education, so they instead thought of happier times. _

_Sitting there, Hermione was hoping they could have more times like this. Sadly she knew that possibility was not good. She was going to stand by Harry till the end. _

_Hermione's father just finished the story of her first time at the zoo when the clock struck midnight. They had been up all night, and it was time for Hermione to say her goodbyes. She sent her parents an apologetic look. "It is time for me to go, Harry and Ron will be waiting up."_

_Mrs. Granger and her husband stood up. "You don't have to go you know Sweetie, you can stay here where it is safe." Mr. Granger stated hopefully._

"_I am really sorry Dad, but Harry and Ron need me, I can't abandon them now."Tears now glistening in all of their eyes. "I have to go now."_

_Hermione stepped forward and gave her parents both long hugs. As she was stepping back , she heard a howl outside. Hermione tensed immediately. She knew that howl. A werewolf. She grabbed her wand knowing it would do hardly any good. Her parents shared frightened looks behind her. They could hear the werewolf running now closer to the house._

'_How did Voldemort know I would be here?' was the thought going through Hermione's mind as Fenrir Greyback broke through the door letting the warm summer air in. The grey wolf looked around, spotting his prey. Hermione stood in front of her parents, taking the werewolf's blow to the chest. Falling down on her side she heard the scream of her mother, then a 'thump' as Mrs. Granger fell to the ground. Hermione stood up as quickly as possible, ignoring the pain across her chest, pointed her wand at the werewolf, "stupefy!" _

_The bolt of red light missed the wolf by a mere inch as it pounced on her father, quickly ripping out his throat, killing him painfully. Hermione came out of the shock of just seeing her father die when she heard her mother let out a shrill scream. Looking around, Hermione was just able to see Greyback jump before she was on the ground under him. _

_He bit down on her shoulder, sending waves of unimaginable pain through her. Hermione's vision became blurry, as she felt the werewolf fly off of her. She could just make out the outlines of Harry and Ron running towards he. They knelt down beside her, trying not to look at the blood splattered room or the mangled bodies of their best friend's parents. "Hermione, it's going to be okay." Ron said trying to help Hermione stay conscious. Harry, turned away yelling for someone to get help. It was then that Hermione realized the Order was there. They had been able to scare Fenrir Greyback away, but they were too late. Hermione had been bitten and her parents were dead. _

Hermione came out of her memories when she saw the moon come out from behind a bunch of clouds. The transformation began more painfully then usual. She did not have Harry or Ron there for her. As Hermione felt her jaw break and change into a wolf's skull she tried to keep her thoughts away from the pain. She could still remember the first transformation she had with Harry and Ron.

_As it was, her third transformation was going to be on her seventeenth birthday. When she arrived at the Shrieking Shack, she had not expected to see Ron and Harry sitting on a red couch with a piece ripped out of it talking._

"_What are you two doing here?!?" she asked panicked, she was going to transform soon._

"_We came to keep you company." Ron replied as if he had no care in the world. Hermione was looking on the verge of hyperventilating when Harry stood up and explained, "Hermione, we became animagus, Lupin did not have to spend the full moons alone, and you won't either. Ron and I have been practicing for months."_

"_It was actually quite easy. I thought it would be hard, since Harry's Dad and Sirius took years to learn. We believe it took them longer since they had to teach Peter. Any ways, Happy Birthday Mione." Ron continued._

"_Hermione what's wrong?" Hermione's boys stared at her as she began to cry, worried they had done something wrong. She ran up to them giving them huge hugs. "I can't believe you two did this for me."she sobbed, stepping back, trying to get a grip on herself._

"_Mione, we would do anything for you, by now you should know that," Harry said, wiping a tear running down her cheek. "Now we should change, the moons soon up."he concluded ,as Harry noticed Hermione beginning to shake._

_She nodded and stepped back as Ron turned into a large lion with a bright red mane and Harry changed into a black panther with his emerald green eyes sparkling. _

_At that moment looking at her friends she was content. Being a werewolf wouldn't be that bad as long as she had her best friends with her. _

But now she was alone with the painful trembles going down her spine as it grew and lengthened, her bones breaking, changing shape. Minutes later the pain receded with fur covering her body. The transformation was complete and she was exhausted. Hermione's exhaustion made it easier for the wolf to take control. Hermione hardly took notice as her body was scratched and bruised as the wolf demolished everything in sight. For the time being she just wanted to not think as the wolf tore a piece out of the red couch that was unfortunate to be in reaching distance of her claws.

Hermione woke up to the birds singing outside the Shrieking Shack. Opening her eyes, she decided God was crazy when he created the Sun. After a few attempts, Hermione finally managed to stand up, feeling a cool breeze on her beaten body. She hated full moons alone. Hermione had experience only a few alone. She always had at least Ron or Harry, and when they were occupied she had Remus. Here she was all alone.

Hermione limped over to the corner in the next room where she hid her wand and a bag of clothes. Healing as many wounds as she could, she got dressed to go to her first day of work. She had been lucky enough to get a job at a small book store, _Seabrook Books_ in muggle London. The old Lady who owned it, Mrs. Seabrook, took a instant liking to Hermione, which she was thankful for. Mrs. Seabrook had no employees, and now that her daughter had a son, she needed to spend time at home. This left Hermione a job, working every weekday and getting paid very well.

Hermione apparated to an empty alley across the street from _Seabrook Books_. Walking across the street as best she could, she opened the door and walked in. Mrs. Seabrook, after hearing the bell, walked out with a big smile of recognition. "Hello Dear, how are you today?"

"Hello, I am fine thank you, how are you?" Hermione asked, smiling politely. "I am marvelous. I am so glad you came along. No one liked the long hours. You're a God sent. Now, you will be alright won't you? Because if so, I must be off."

"Oh I will be fine thank you. Have a nice day with your Grandson."

"Thank you Dearie, I will be back to close the store tonight. Bye now."and with that said, Mrs. Seabrook left Hermione.

After six hours and only four customers, Hermione was wondering how this store could have stayed open since 1953 and still be in business in 1997. 'It won't change one bit in twenty years' she thought bitterly remembering her previous visit to Seabrook Books.

_Hermione and her parents were walking to a pub that was to lead to Diagon Alley. As they were following the directions the letter gave them, Mrs. Granger saw a book store she wanted to go into. Mrs. Granger thought it looked interesting. Hermione and her father did not. That was saying something. Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all not finding a book store interesting. (Gasp!) They instead just_ _walked around, talking in excited whispers about her new school while Mrs. Granger looked around. Hermione's father was almost as excited about Hogwarts as Hermione was. Although the Grangers had found it a shock that their daughter was a witch, they were very intrigued. _

_While they waited for Mrs. Granger by the door, Mr. Granger turned to Hermione with a concerned expression, "Hermione...". Hermione was bitting her lip, a habit of her's when she is nervous. _

"_Yes Daddy?"_

"_If you don't want to go, you don't have to you know." He said, watching her expressions carefully._

"_I know that." Hermione said, not knowing what brought this on._

"_And you know, if you ever want to come home, you can. Your mother and I would completely understand." He continued, still looking concerned._

"_I know Daddy, I will be fine. Don't worry so much." She replied, hoping she will fit in better at Hogwarts then her old muggle school._

"_I just wanted you to know, no matter what decisions you make in your life, your Mom and I will always stand by you."_

_Mr. Granger gave his daughter a small smile before looking to his wife, who was finally finished looking around. Grabbing his daughter's hand they walked off to a pub named_ The Leakey Cauldron .

A few days later, Hermione came back to from a quiet nap, when she heard the bell jingle over the door. A handsome couple walked into the store with a teenage boy. The boy looked familiar. Hermione looked over at the man, sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes and laugh lines around the eyes. Hermione was able to see a wand sticking out of his pocket. A wizard. Standing by him was a short women with dark brown hair, blue eyes. The couple gave off a sense of happiness and kindness. The teenager was very good looking with his father's hair and amber eyes. Amber eyes. Remus.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her excitement at seeing a familiar face.

"Good Afternoon, we were just looking thank you." said Mr. Lupin, smiling kindly at her.

"If you need any help, just ask."She replied, not knowing what else to say. She wanted to tell them she knew who they were, or what they were. Instead, Hermione watched them browse the bookshelves.

Half an hour later, the Lupins walked up, Mrs. Lupin carrying three cooking books. Hermione quickly punched the numbers in. Mr. Lupin gave the muggle money over. Smiling she wished them a good day and watched as the first person she saw who she 'knew' walked out the door with a wave.

Thank you for reading. Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate all of them. I am sorry it has taken me awhile to undate. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

**Time of the Essence**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, Hermione apparated to her temporary residents, The Shrieking Shack. Now walking up to the room she called her's in the beginning of July, she decided she had to have a meeting with Dumbledore.

The problem was, she did not exist. Hermione remembered Moody mentioning a spell that would make a person exist, as a fake identity. She knew which book it was in, but it was very expensive. 12 galleons. Hermione had no money, since she had not been paid yet.

And so, with nothing else to do, Hermione made a plan. When she got her pay for the week she would buy the book, making her first appearance in Diagon Alley in this time, perform the spell, and send a letter to Dumbledore requesting a meeting. Her first pay check was tomorrow. With the excitement of putting her plan to action, Hermione laid down on the bed and fell to sleep, dreaming of food which led to dreams of Harry and Ron.

Hermione went to work bright and early as usual. She was getting off at noon as a treat from Mrs. Seabrook. When she arrived, Mrs. Seabrook was scurrying around, putting new books from the shipment that arrived this morning on to the shelves. Hermione went and helped. After the bustle was over, Hermione's boss gave her a greeting. "Hello dear, how has your morning been?"

"Good Morning, fine, how has your been Mrs. Seabrook?"

"Oh wonderful, we got new books, which always is exciting", was her reply, with a huge grin. "I have your check behind the counter, why don't you go fetch it and you can go a little early? I will see you tomorrow Hermione dear."

"Okay, thank you."Hermione said as Mrs. Seabrook walked into the back. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as she walked over and grabbed her check. She had money!

Walking out of the store, Hermione began walking to _The Leakey Cauldron_. Walking in, she noticed a group of hags talking at a table in the corner and Tom behind the bar. No one else was in the infamous pub. Hermione said a quick "good morning" to Tom as she walked to the back of the pub, to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Drawing out her wand, she tapped the brick three up, and two across three times. She stood watching the archway to Diagon alley form, remembering the last time she had been in Diagon Alley.

_ Harry, Ron and Hermione were ordered by Professor McGonagall and Lupin to spend a day together, like normal teenage wizards. Being the beginning of April, they decided to go to Diagon Alley and shop. Hermione had to go to _Flourish and Blotts,_ the Weasley twins had set her _Hogwarts; A History_ on fire and she needed a new one. Ron wanted to go to_ Eeylops Owl Emporium, _to get an owl now he had money and Harry wanted to go to_ Quality Quidditch Supplies _The new broom, Thunderbolt 1900 just got in stores last week, and he wanted to check it out._

_ Walking through Diagon Alley, they talked about normal thing while relaxing. They forgot about the war and all their responsibilities as top members of the Order. _

"_Mann, did you hear about Neville and Cho Chang getting together Harry?" Ron asked, as they passed the couple standing outside_ Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"_Yeah, they've been together for over a year Ron," Harry answered , giving Ron a 'where-have-you-been' look._

"_Neville and Cho are engaged now actually." Hermione said leading the way to_ Flourish and Blotts.

_ Harry and Ron both looked at her. "Are you serious? How do you know?" The boys asked together._

_ Hermione looked at them confused, "Didn't you see the invitation to the wedding we received a few days ago?"_

_ Their dumbfounded looks answered her question. Hermione mumbled "Boys", and just kept walking with a small smile on her face. They will never change. _

_ Harry came to his senses first, looked over at Ron and asked,"So Ron, when are you and Luna going to pick a date?"_

_ Ron turned beat Weasley red, "Well...ummm...well you see I..."Ron never got to actually answer the question. _

_ Ahead they heard screaming and bright lights flashing. Drawing their wands, the trio ran towards the battle. Death Eaters were everywhere, shooting spells at anything that moved. Ernie Macmillan was hit with the killing curse right as they arrived. The Death Eaters were easily winning this fight and knew it, but now the Golden Trio had arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione's talent with and without their wands was becoming well known. Though Ron wasn't as great as the other two with wandless magic, he could do things with a wand that made Dumbledore look incompetent. As they joined the fight, the Death Eaters sent a message for more Death Eaters to come and help. By the end of the day Voldemort wanted control over Diagon Alley. _

_ Hermione, Ron and Harry got separated while fighting. They hated being separated. They tried to get to each other while dueling the Death Eaters who had formed a circle around each of them. They were outnumbered 1 to 6 each._

'_The Order should be here' Hermione thought as she dodged a reductor curse. 'We need help', was what she thought when she saw Ron's wand fly into the air. 'Not good'._

_ She fought harder to get to Ron, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Harry doing the same. Her carelessness caused the Death Eaters' curses to hit their target more than before. She HAD to get to Ron. Ignoring the wounds and Death Eaters, she fought towards Ron. Just a bit more. Right when she had two or three more Death Eaters to get through, a green beam of light flew towards him. Before she could do anything it hit him square in the chest. Ron glowed a bright green light before collapsing on the ground._

_ Hermione just starred at Ron. She didn't notice anything going on around her. Reaching him, she fell to her knees beside him. Looking into Ron's eyes she let out a sob. His eyes, his best feature, gone. Ron's sparkling bright blue eyes, always filled with enthusiasm and a joy for life were gone. They were replaced by empty pools of plain blue. Empty. _

_ Hermione collapsed, crying on Ron. He was dead.. Gone. What were Harry and her going to do? They were no longer a Trio. She couldn't believe it. For near seven years, the three were inseparable. Because of two words, the seven year friendship was over in a matter of seconds. _

_ Fighting was still going on. Many coloured beams of lights flew over her head. Her best friend was dead. The first boy she had feelings for. The man who had saved her life countless times. She felt someone kneel down beside her. Harry. Hermione looked up to see Harry, tears rolling down his face. He said nothing just leaned over and hugged her. Harry held her as she cried, letting his own tears fall. They had lost a part of them. No one went near them when the battle finally died down with the Death Eaters retreating. The few who had tried to go near them got a glare from Harry. No one wanted the Boy-Who-Lived angry with them. _

_ Harry and Hermione sat there crying for hours into the night. It was dark when Hermione finally pulled away from Harry. She looked up at him._

"_What are we going to do now Harry? Ron he's ...he's..", Harry raised his hand, and stopped Hermione from completing that sentence._

"_What we are going to do is fight. We will never stop fighting, promise me Hermione. No matter what happens you will never stop fighting."_

_ Hermione starred at Harry for what seemed like hours. "Alright Harry, I promise."_

_ Harry leaned down, kissed her forehead, "Good, now let's take Ron home."_

_ Harry got up, picked up his wand from where he dropped it before, levitated Ron, walked back to Hermione, grabbed her hand, helped her up and lead the way to _The Leakey Cauldron_. There they flooed to _The Burrow_. Their night was far from over._

Hermione came too when someone pushed past her into Diagon Alley. Since that day, her and Harry had avoided coming here. Now she didn't really have much of a choice.

Hermione walked into Diagon Alley looking around. There were so many memories of Ron, Harry and her here. Harry's first pet Hedwig was bought in _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ as well as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. God she missed him, curling up at her feet, always looking for attention. Hermione fought down the tears forming in her eyes. She had to keep herself together.

Hermione quickly walked over to Gringotts. After entering, she walked straight to the nearest available goblin and exchanged her muggle check for wizard money. Picking up her bag of gold, she excited the bank run by goblins towards her next destination.

Hermione entered _Flourish and Blotts_. She had always loved this store since she first set eyes on it when she was eleven. Walking towards the advanced spells section in the back, she scanned the shelves until she found what she was looking for, _'Disguises and Identities; ways to detect and create new identities'_. Picking the book up, Hermione walked over to the witch at the counter. Putting the book and the money it was worth down on the counter, she gave a look to the employee when she showed signs of beginning a conversation. The look clearly said she was not in the mood to talk, causing the witch to close her mouth and quickly give Hermione her change. Receiving her change, Hermione picked up her new book and left the store. She walked quickly to an abandoned alley and apparated to The Shrieking Shack.

Opening the book she found the spell that was needed. She read the instructions. Hermione needed a simple potion for the spell to work correctly. The potion ingredients she could steal from Hogwarts if she sneaked into the potions ingredients storage room.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down the ingredients she needed. With her list, she walked over to the trapdoor to the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow. Hermione quickly walked down the tunnel crouched down, breaking into a run now and then. Finally she saw the exit. Sticking her wand out, she whispered "Imobilus" causing the tree to stop it's movements. Hermione searched her surroundings for movement before climbing out and heading to the castle. While walking, Hermione looked over to the tree by the lake. The Golden Trio's tree. No one had ever sat there, it had been reserved for them. Turning away, Hermione quickly reached the doors to Hogwarts and opened them. Looking inside, she saw the coast was clear. Squeezing in, she continued her walk down in the direction to the dungeons. Turning the corner she saw the door she broke into many times before this. Hermione had stolen ingredients for Polyjuice potion in her second year, and many other potions during the year she should have been attending Hogwarts for her seventh year.

Opening the door, she noticed things will not change much. The shelves stood seven feet tall in a 9x7 room. Walking in, Hermione closed the door and took out her list. Going around to each shelf, she found all the ingredients she needed. Re-checking her list, she knew she had all ingredients before transfiguring the parchment into a bag. After filling the bag with the ingredients for the identity potion. Hermione quietly and slowly opened the door. Peeking out, she was about to leave the sanctuary of the storage room, when she detected movement coming from down the hall in her direction.

Thank you for reading, Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione held her breathe, trying to see who it was. The man, she could tell, was walking with slow, small steps, swinging back and forth across the hall. He had a big round belly and was obviously drunk. Professor Slughorn walked by Hermione not noticing a thing.

Letting out the breathe she was holding in, Hermione watched him stumble around the corner to his chambers before opening the door the rest of the way and beginning the long trek back to The Shrieking Shack.

Slipping back into her sanctuary, she relaxed, walking to her room to begin brewing the potion. Sneaking around Hogwarts wasn't the same without Harry and Ron. With them, it was fun, an adventure. Alone it was scary, a mission. What she would give to have them back, to not have this constant fear that she was alone. Hermione always felt safe with them. Now, not even Hogwarts made her feel safe.

Hermione looked down at the slimy lime green potion. She had just finished brewing the identity potion. She had been hoping for this day to come for the past two weeks, now looking at the potion, she wasn't as eager to drink it. It reminded her of the Polyjuice potion Harry, Ron and her brew in their second year.

Shaking her head to stop the memory, she grabbed the glass of identity potion and brought it over to the table with the candle on it beside the piece of paper she wrote the identity she desired. Hermione decided to keep her name, but change her last name to James, her mother's maiden name. Instead of being eighteen (from her time traveling) she would be sixteen so that she could go to school with the Marauders for her plan to work. -- Make friends with James and Lily, stop Voldemort from killing them and marking Harry–.

Burning the piece of paper, she put the ashes into the potion and mixed it up. The potion then turned a brilliant violet. It was time to drink it.

Hermione, wanting to get this over with, clearly read the incantation needed, "vetements mon personnelle identite", and closing her eyes, drank the potion. Hermione winced as the thick potion, tasting of dirt and grass slid down her throat.

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw a folder on the table. Looking through it she found a birth certificate, Hermione James' parent's death certificates, her grades from first year to fifth and every other official certificate she may need to pass of as Hermione James. Closing it she pulled a piece of paper towards her, dipping a quill in ink and writing,

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore_

_I hope this causes no inconvenience, but I wish to have a meeting with you, discussing the possibility of my attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this September. Please contact me if you consent to my wishes and would like to meet with me. _

_Hermione James_

Blowing out the candle, Hermione climbed onto the old bed with a chunk bitten out of the end and fell asleep, dreading the nightmares her mind conjured up, of best friends, collogues and parents being killed right in front of her, while a tall, pale man with red eyes evilly laughed.

Walking down Diagon Alley, Hermione had a skip in her walk. She was going to the post-office to send her letter to Professor Dumbledore. Looking around she smiled a little smile at the children running around so happy and carefree, boys of many ages presses up against _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ window, looking at the new Clean Sweep 490., girls running after their mothers, giggling all the way, women and men stopping to chat with old friends. This is the world they wanted, the world Harry, Ron and many others died for.

As Hermione walked over to the post-office, not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone, falling backwards. God she was clumsy for a werewolf. Looking up she saw Harry looking down at her, but not Harry. His eyes were brown and had a gleam that reminded her of Sirius.

"Hello, sorry about that," this Harry look-a-like said, holding out his hand. She took it, and let him help her up.

"Hi, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Well I knew where I was going, just wasn't paying attention to what was in front of where I was going." Hermione babbled, blushing at how stupid she must of sounded. She couldn't help it, she was awestruck at how much he looked like Harry. Hermione could not have actually walked into...

" I'm James Potter,"he said, laughing at her blush.

"Hermione James," Hermione replied giving him a smile.

"It is nice to meet you Hermione James, you don't go to Hogwarts do you?" James asked, trying to recognize her from school. Most people who came to Diagon Alley were schooled at Hogwarts.

"No, but I am hoping I will be allowed to attend. I was just sending a letter to Professor Dumbledore."Hermione answered holding up her letter and nodding to the post-office.

"Well, we wouldn't want you walking into anymore innocent bystanders, so I will escort you to the mighty post-office."James Potter exclaimed, holding his arm out like a true gentleman.

Laughing Hermione took the offered arm. "Why did you not attend Hogwarts before?"

"I was home schooled with a couple of other witches and wizards,"Hermione said slowly, trying not to tear up remembering those she went to school with. "Death Eaters attacked my town, now I need a school to go to." She told him, giving him a evasive version of her story. Hermione wasn't ready to tell anyone everything, but she will tell Dumbledore it, it was not like she had much of a choice.

"Oh,"James said, giving her a sad look. He opened his mouth to say something else. Hermione beat him, wanting to change the subject. "So you go to Hogwarts, what is it like?"

He frowned for a second before a huge grin replaced it."It is awesome, a home away from home. The quidditch games are the best part, the food is just awesome, -- I'll show you where the kitchen is--, and my friends there make it an even greater place. You'll have to meet them. There's Sirius Black, he's my best friend, charmer of the ladies, Remus Lupin, the brain, and Peter Pettigrew the quiet one. I'm pretty sure you will get along with them, it's impossible not too. They are the greatest friends a guy could ask for." He answered, telling her storied of their pranks while she walked around finding an owl to send to Dumbledore.

As he took a break to breathe she commented, "Why did you say 'you'll show me where the kitchen is'? I don't know if I can go there yet." Chuckling at the end. ' Just like Harry' she thought.

James looked at her like she had gone mental. "Dumbledore will let you go, he's that kind a guy, a little kookoo but will do anything for anyone if you ask."

Hermione gave a nod in understanding and James saw this as a chance to continue telling her stories of their pranks. "..and so we turned Snivellus' hair yellow. He practically glowed for a week before it wore off." While walking down Diagon Alley, Hermione looked over at James' smiling face. An expression rarely seen on Harry's face the last few months of his life, after Ron was killed.

As they neared _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ a tall man looking like James but older began walking towards them holding the hand of a beautiful brunette with James' eyes. 'Harry's grandparents' Hermione thought looking at them stop in front of us, smiles on their faces.

"James,"his mother called, "where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you."She said to James, then looking to Hermione, " Hello. My name is Sharon Potter and this is my husband Harold Potter." She extended her hand. Hermione took it, smiling, "I'm Hermione G-James."

Mr. Potter shook Hermione's hand smiling kindly. "It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

"Hermione is hoping to go to Hogwarts this year, she was home schooled before."

"Well I hope you get in Hermione." Mrs. Potter smiled at Hermione. "Thank you."

"We need to get home son, I'm sorry to steal my son away from you Hermione but we have to get home."

"Oh, It's no problem Mr. Potter. I must get home too."

"It was nice to meet you Hermione."

"It was nice meeting you too, Bye James."

"Bye Hermione."

Hermione waved goodbye as they walked into the Leakey cauldron where they were to floo home. Hermione seeing them enter the door turned around and walked into the alley nearby to apparate home.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update.

**Time of the Essence**

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Miss Hermione James_

_I will gladly meet with you to discuss you attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come to Hogwarts Thursday at 2:00p.m. I will meet you at the front doors._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Hermione quickened her pace when she saw the gates to Hogwarts grounds. She was so nervous, she had no idea what to say. She had thought about it, but now that it was time to tell Dumbledore her story, her mind was a blank. At first, when she got the letter she was so happy he would meet with her. Now the excitement was gone, replaced with worry.

What if he didn't believe her?

Should she tell Dumbledore she was from the future?

Will he let her attend Hogwarts to finish her education?

Will he like her?

What story will she tell him?

Looking up at the looming doors into Hogwarts ahead, she saw Dumbledore standing there waiting for her, looking as calm as ever. She had missed him when he died at the end of her sixth year.

Reaching him, Dumbledore smiled down at Hermione. "Good afternoon Miss James."

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore."

"Shall we go to my office?" Dumbledore asked, opening the door and leading Hermione to the Stone Gargoyle guarding his office. Dumbledore said the password, " Skittles" and they continued up the stairs to the oak door. He opened it, ushered her in, closed the door and went and sat down behind his office. Hermione walked over and took the seat across from him. Dumbledore's office looked the same as it did in her time before the final battle.

"Now, Miss James. From your letter it is obvious you would like to finish your schooling at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I would like to finish my seventh year here at Hogwarts. I have read _Hogwarts: A History_ and have always wanted to attend here."

"How old are you my dear, and what school did you go to before?" Dumbledore asked looking at her with his penetrating eyes, twinkling maddingly.

"I am sixteen, turning seventeen in September. I was home schooled before. I lived in a town with a few other small wizarding families. Instead of us going to a big school, The magical parents taught us."Hermione answered, trying to keep a steady voice.

"Why is it that you can not finish your education by being home schooled my dear?" Dumbledore questioned.

" Death Eaters attacked my town, Wingleton, North of Little Winging." Hermione answered, hoping the vague story will suffice. "I am all that's left." She finished, a single tear escaping, which she quickly brushed away.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "I see." He continued starring at her for a few more seconds. " Do you have your previous grades? Yes, Thank you." Dumbledore opened the folder she handed him of her grades. He looked at them for a minute. "Very impressive.

"I also had to be home schooled because I am a werewolf." Hermione looked into his eyes as she said this, hoping she would get the same treatment as Remus.

"We will sort something out during the full moon. It would make me very happy for you to attend Hogwarts. You will have to be sorted with the first years at the Welcoming Feast. Here is your ticket for the Hogwarts express. To get to the platform, you must walk between platforms nine and ten. It will leave at 1:00 o'clock September 1. I hope you like it here at Hogwarts," He finished with a smile. Hermione smiled, more relaxed then she had been in months.

"Thank you Sir. I'm sure I will. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Miss James."

And with that Hermione left the office, walked to the door and began the trek back to the Shrieking Shack. She had to work in 10 minutes.

She apparated to her Alley across from _Seabrook Books_. Walking across the street, she had a skip in her walk.

She had an identity anyone except Moody would believe.

She was getting enough money, she would soon have to open a Gringotts Vault.

She had met James, and believed he would be a good friend.

She was going to Hogwarts, the closest place to home she had here.

Things finally were beginning to work out. Perhaps being in this time will not be as difficult as she thought.

With a week before September, Hermione believed it was time to go shopping for school supplies. She had also come to the decision to open a vault today while she was in Diagon Alley. The place held to many memories, she didn't like going there much, so she hadn't been there since meeting James. Hermione always had been the type of person to face their problems, but this time, she decided instead of facing it, to walk around it. ' _The first step to recovery is acceptance. I have accepted the fact that I have a avoidance issue with Diagon Alley. I'll take it step-by-step.'_ Hermione thought, trying to make a logical excuse for not going to Diagon Alley earlier.

Now however she had no choice but to go. Mrs. Seabrook had given her the day off to get her books and other necessities for her school year. She was very proud of Hermione for getting into a very good school, so proud, she had given Hermione a little extra on her last paycheck.

Walking into The Leakey Cauldron, Hermione went and sat on a barstool, ordering a butterbeer. Tom set the bottle down in front of her with a small smile and walked of to a table where three loud witches had just say down at. Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer, wondering which store she should go to first. She would need to go to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ for her robes and uniform, _Flourish and Blotts_ for her books, quills and ink, and the _Apothecary _to get potion ingredients. First she would go to Gringotts. And so, finishing her butterbeer, put two sickles on the counter, stood up and walked to the back of the pub. Tapping the desired brick three times she walked into Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

Hermione walked up the stairs and through the doors into Gringotts. Goblins scurried about everywhere, with bags of gold, silver, bronze and jewels of every kind. Hermione looked around for a Goblin who wasn't busy. Hermione walked up to a young looking Goblin. "Excuse me, do you think you could please help me?"

"What would you like miss?" The Goblin asked, not looking very happy.

"I was hoping I could open a vault here, and turn the muggle money I have into wizarding money please."

"This way." the Goblin led Hermione to a desk covered in papers in neat piles. The Goblin looked through the papers. "Your vault will be vault 972. Here is your key." He handed Hermione her vault key. "What money would you like exchanged to Wizard money?"

Hermione handed the Goblin her paychecks for the last 2 months. He looked them over, then called another Goblin named Griphook over. Griphook took the paychecks and ran off. The Goblin who had been helping her all along looked at her. "This way." and he led her to the carts.

Getting in Hermione closed her eyes when it started to move. These carts were too much like flying a broom in her opinion. The cart was vooming down the tunnels for what seemed hours when it finally came to a stop. "Vault 972." Hermione and the Goblin got out of the cart and walked over to Hermione's vault. Giving him the key Hermione stepped back and let him open it.

There in front of Hermione was her vault filled with the gold she earned. She may not be rich, but she had money. Putting a few handfuls into a bag she brought, Hermione reluctantly got back into the cart.

Leaving Gringotts, Hermione walked over to Flourish and Blotts. She had fallen in love with this story when she first saw it. Walking in, Hermione went to find the books she would need. In the aisle most of the books she needed were in she saw ir was occupied. Looking closer, she recognized Remus Lupin. She went ahead and began picking up the books she needed. Hermione was looking closer at a book about werewolves and the moon cycle when a voice behind her asked, "Hello, are you interested in Werewolves?"

Turning around, Hermione noticed a pair of amber eyes looking at her. "Um, Hi, well yes they are really interesting, well that may not be a good word to describe it. There are a lot of things we don't know about werewolves. They really are misunderstood people."

Hermione looked away blushing. "Have you ever met a werewolf? A werewolf probably is the only person who could tell you accurate information about them." Remus asked, smiling at her blush.

"Well actually I have met a werewolf. He did not like to talk about it very much, so the next source of information would be books about them."

"I see. I notice you have many of the books on the Hogwarts list. Are you going there?"

"Yes, I will be going there to finish my seventh year. Do you go there?"

"I do, it is a really great school. The professors there are very intelligent and know how to teach. The only boring professor is Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic, or at least I think he is the only boring teacher, my friends will tell you differently." Remus finished with a smile, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes both James and sometimes the future Sirius had Hermione noticed.

"I have a feeling I will be agreeing with you. I have already met Professor Dumbledore, and if the other professors are like him, I think I will like them all." Hermione smiled at Remus. He seemed a lot more relaxed.

"Yes, Dumbledore is a really interesting man. Very trusting, something you have to respect." Remus turned serious while saying this. Hermione knew he was most likely referring to his Lycanthropy.

"Dumbledore does trust people. I admire that. But him being trusting is not the only thing people respect about him."

"No, he is an amazing wizard. The greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and he hasn't been the headmaster for very long."

"I have read about the four houses at Hogwarts. Which one are you in?"

"I am in Gryffindor. All my friends are in it too, but you can have friends of course in other houses. What house do you hope to be in?" Remus answered proudly.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor, but I'll be in whatever house the hat decides right?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with the other houses, some may sa..." Remus stopped talking and turned around when he heard someone call his name. Walking towards them, none other than James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Hey Moony, we were looking everywhere for you. Hello Hermione." James said, nodding to Remus in greeting and smiling widely at Hermione.

"Hello James, how are you?"

"I am perfect, and yourself?" James asked.

"I am good thank you."Hermione couldn't help but smile back at the Harry-look-alike.

"I am ecstatic to hear it. It seems you have already met my friend Remus Lupin, and the git beside me is Sirius Black. Ouch!"

Sirius Black smacked James in the back of the head. " Git ah? Hello, I am Sirius Black, the handsomest Marauder. And what may I ask is your name milady?" Sirius had turned his silver penetrating gaze on Hermione after hitting James. Hermione was shocked. Out of all the people she had met that she knew from the future, Sirius looked the most different. His eyes were not hard and dark like they were in the future. They were pools of silver, paretically glowing. His face was full and healthy. He looked like the rich noble he was, the man that had ancestors that were pure-blooded, respected and wealthy.

"My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione needed to learn not to blush when she met people she personally knew or heard of from the future.

Sirius took Hermione's hand, bowed down and kissed it."Nice to met you Hermione Granger."

Please Review. More reviews I get, the quicker I will update.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update.

Walking down Diagon Alley with a third of the Marauders was an experience Hermione would not forget easily. Hermione almost found them to be to much to handle all together. Remus and James were as easy to speak to as Harry and Ron alone, but them all together was overwhelming. Not just because of the fact that she was surrounded by dead people, but they were so enthusiastic about everything they talked about.

The conversation was mostly centered around quidditch, (James and Sirius being on the Gryffindor team), but also pranks they had pulled. Remus and her talked about school, the professors and subjects, when they could but James and Sirius had a habit for steering the conversation away from school.

The time with them seemed to go by quickly, and before Hermione knew it, she was sitting in The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for her lunch to arrive. The four's drinks were being handed out when Sirius and James turned to look at her. Remus, looked at her as well before asking the questions, they all were curious about.

"So Hermione, you have been accepted at Hogwarts?" Remus asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes I have. I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore not to long ago. He said that I could go." She answered, returning his smile.

"I knew Dumbledore would let you go. He's to nice to not let a person go to Hogwarts if they wanted to." James exclaimed. His enthusiasm at hearing her acceptance made Hermione believe he wasn't completely sure she would be allowed to go. "Have you been sorted yet?"

"Not yet, I will be sorted at the Welcoming Feast after the First Years."

"Hopefully your in Gryffindor. Best house there is. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't that bad, but if your put in Slytherin, the best thing for you to do is drop out."Sirius said, finally joining the conversation. "All bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin."

With that comment, James nodded his head, "Yep, Snivellus is in Slytherin. Greasy Git."

Hermione noticed that Remus had looked away when James and Sirius began talking about Slytherins.

"I have heard that many Slytherins have become dark witches and wizards, but surely not all of them are bad." Hermione defended, she had a few friends who had been in Slytherin House in her time

James chuckled darkly, "Wait till you meet Snivellus. That will prove our point."

"Why are you going to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year Hermione?", Remus asked, changing the subject.

" I was home schooled, like the other magical kids in my town. The town was attacked by Death Eaters a few weeks ago. My parents were killed along with everyone else." Hermione looked away, trying to distract her mind from images of her dead parents. Sh did not need to start crying now.

Minutes dragged by as Remus, James and Sirius thought of something to say, and Hermione avoiding their eyes.

Finally Remus said in a soft voice. "We are sorry to hear about your parents. You lived in Wingleton, didn't you?"

Swallowing Hermione answered. "Yes, I'm surprised you've heard of it. It's pretty small."

"I read about the attack in the Daily Prophet. They didn't write much about it. Most people probably have not heard of it, but I like to know what's going on. Most people want to ignore this problem with these Death Eaters."

"People are imbeciles. I'll bet you those Death Eaters and this Lord of theirs is going to start a war." Sirius added, his eyes turning hard. 'To right you are Sirius', Hermione thought, thinking about all the battles and funerals she had attended in her time. Too many.

"But at the moment we don't have to worry about that. All we have to worry about is our start of year prank, and which house our Hermione will get in." James said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"Yeah, we need to think seriously on our prank. Do you think we can get McGonagall to go as pale as she did last year?", asked Sirius, following James' lead to make the atmosphere as carefree as it was before.

"Mann, remember how thin her lips got?" James practically yelled, his brown eyes glazing over at the memory.

"Yeah, you hardly could see them. That will be our goal this year. To make her lips go even thinner." Sirius said with a grin.

"And to pass our N.E.W.Ts."Remus added, giving James and Sirius stern looks.

Both their shoulders slumped in resignation as they said together in defeated voices, "Fine."

Remus and Hermione smiled at their dramatics, both forgetting the depressing topic they had discussed before. Hermione was tired of remembering so many bad things. She went along with James' change in conversation, glad for the distraction the boys made. She was very glad she seemed to have made friends in them, they were exactly what she needed.

When the boys were finally full, they quartet began walking down the Alley. Remus making sure that James and Sirius did buy everything they needed for their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione stopping James from sending a laughing hex at an old lady, and Sirius flirting with three girls before James dragged them all into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Hermione had come to this store many times with Harry and Ron. She had always complained about how much time they spent looking at the brooms and other equipment. Hermione had thought Harry and Ron were bad, James and Sirius spent 3x the amount of time Ron and Harry ever did. It did not take long for Hermione to get bored. Over years she had grown to like quidditch, but not this much. Yes she spent a lot of time in Flourish and Blotts, but their you read the books, did something interesting. Here you just look at a stick with twigs attached at the end. Looking back Hermione seriously believed she would of killed James or done something equally irrational if Remus wasn't there.

Instead of doing harm to James or the store, Hermione had a wonderful conversation with Remus about the Professors at Hogwarts. The two also conversed more about the different school subjects.

" The best subject would Defence against the Dark Arts. I find it the most interesting, though I'm quite fond of Charms as well. The Defence teacher is different every year though, so we haven't learnt as much as we could of in that class.. They always find a reason not to stay. But were lucky Professor Tarnish left. She didn't know anything about the subject. All we did was read all year. I hope we have someone competent this year." Remus said, looking hopeful that Professor Dumbledore will have someone adequate for the teaching position.

"I bet he has found someone. Anyone would be better then this Professor Tarnish. You can not learn everything from books." Hermione said with a small smile remembering her first year.

"True, true. But less people are volunteering for the Defence against the Dark Arts teaching position." Remus countered, a smile tugging at his own lips.

"Well, why not when you graduate, you try for the position. You seem to love the subject." Hermione said, already knowing the answer. He won't be able to have a teaching position for another sixteen years or so.

" I would love to teach, and I do know a lot about the subject, but I don't think I'll be able to get the job." Remus lost his smile then and Hermione felt bad for saying anything on the subject of him teaching.

Before Hermione had come up with anything to say, Sirius and James came walking up to them, both with purchases in hand. "Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Remus replied, while Hermione only nodded.

As they walked out the of store, James looked over at Remus, "Hey Moony, what time is it?"

"James you have a watch, so look at your own." Remus said.

"I know I have a watch, but I forgot it at home." James replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's 5:47 p.m." Remus said, rolling his eyes at his friend's forgetfulness.

"Oh Shit, James we were suppose to be home 17 minutes ago!" Sirius exclaimed, fearing Mrs. Potters reaction to them being late.

"Oh Mann, I hate when Mom's made." James said looking panicked as the two quickly said their goodbyes to Remus and Hermione before running to the closest fireplace, leaving the two werewolves chuckling over their friends' antics.

When James and Sirius were out of sight, Hermione and Remus turned to each other, still smiling. "I guess I should go home too." Remus said, looking a bit apologetic.

" Yeah, I think I should head off to." Hermione replied, sad the day was at an end.

" I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts then", Remus said, beginning to walk backwards to the fireplace James and Sirius just left through.

"Yep, I'll see you on the train." Hermione said waving back at Remus as he stepped into the green flames.

Hermione let out a happy sigh before she apparated home to the Shrieking Shack. As she climbed into her bed, Hermione was content as how her life was going. Her plan was in motion. She would save everyone she loved. Voldemort would not win. Harry would not be the Chosen One. However, these were not the reasons Hermione Granger was content. The reasons were Messrs. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin


End file.
